Fluid pumps with integral motors, such as so-called “canned” pumps, are generally employed in a variety of applications. For example, fluid motor pumps can be used to move fluids such as chemicals and oils. Motors employed in such pumps are often run “wet” in that the pumped fluid is circulated through the motor with a portion of the fluid returned to the pump head inlet where the fluid is inefficiently re-pumped. Additionally, the pressurized fluid often is directed out of the pump head in a way that creates unbalanced thrust against the pumping elements. Such unbalanced thrusting can increase wear and tear and open up gaps between the pump head components, thereby creating potential leak paths.
What is needed, therefore, is a fluid pump configured to circulate high pressure fluid in a way that reduces or eliminates one or more disadvantages associated with prior art fluid pumps.